The Undying
by squirmyorchid
Summary: The "dead" tributes of Games past have never actually died... permanently. They were resurrected and live underground in "Fallen Tributes" Villages until the Capitol needs them. What happens when the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games refuse to be on the Capitol's side during the rebellion? They have to run, and fast. In Clove and Cato's POV. CLATO as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Second Hunger Games fanfic! I just love the series and all of the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. Wish I was one of the tributes. I don't have to be named, but it seemed fun to do...**

* * *

**Clove**

It hurts. Slowly dying with a dented skull, Cato trying to save me. Thresh. Cato has to kill him. I mean, he killed... me. He's the reason I'm dead - dying.

As I fade away, only one thing registers in my brain.

I lost.

* * *

So you can expect my surprise when I woke up in a comfortable bed.

I'm alive?

Slowly, I raised my hand, to see a neat, scarless, callous-free hand, natural and soft.

As if I was in a dream, the door opened, and a doctor walked in, face grim.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" I finally spoke, and my voice was familiar and rough.

"Okay, don't interrupt me," The doctor interrupted rudely. "President Snow isn't exactly killing children. He hasn't since he was elected. They do die, but they get... resurrected and live in an underground 'Fallen Tributes' Village. There is one of these villages for each Hunger Games. There are 73 other 'Fallen Tributes' Village. Did I lose you?" The doctor's face was grim but bored, as if he had given his spiel several times.

After I shook my head no, the doctor continued, "The other tributes are dining downstairs. Your room is engineered like a Capitolite's, so don't worry about lack of luxuries." And with that, the doctor left, and I was alone. And in shock.

I was never going to die.

All those people I killed... are downstairs.

Crawling out of my bed, I open my closet. I pull on a brown V-neck and black leggings, and slowly tie my hair up high in a ponytail. I bit my lip as I opened my door and stepped out. I found a small sign that said, "dining hall -" and followed the signs until I found the sign that said, "DINING HALL." Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

The clatter of silverware and the small chatter ceases as everyone turns to face me. There's only one long table, and no one's sitting in any particular order, although most of the tributes are sitting near their district partners.

I can see the brief flash of pain of all my victims as I stare into their eyes. I see Glimmer and Marvel, staring sympathetically as I faced every tribute. I could feel it: something I hadn't felt because District 2 had trained all the emotion out of us. Guilt.

The words came tumbling out of my mouth. "I'm sorry." The words ring out, and they echo around the room. Then, slowly, the male tribute from District 9 stands up. He's the one I killed first. When I was hunting for Katniss.

Gingerly, cautiously, he stands in front of me. For five long seconds, he stares at me. Then, he hugs me tightly. It takes only a second to return the hug.

Everyone claps, and I smile brightly. Even after all I've done, they still forgive me.

Taking my hand, the boy leads me to the table and I sit down next to him.

A plate appeared in front of me, a small menu on it.

I slowly picked it up and scanned it quickly.

"Say what you want in it, and you'll get it soon enough," the boy from District 9 smiles at my confusion.

"Thanks..." I bit my lip. I didn't even learn his name, and he still is friendly to me.

"Trevor," he smiles still.

"Clove," I give him a grin in return.

"So, what's it like here?" I ask, staring around the sterile room.

"It's like a hospital, but it's... just like this until we decorate it," Trevor explained. "We're getting it repainted in a sunshine color, with the emblem of each of our districts emblazoned on it."

"Sounds, nice, doesn't it?" Marvel asks, staring wistfully around the room.

"Yeah, it does. Um... I don't see..." I can't get his name out somehow. Cato. I need him. I _want _him.

"Cato?" Glimmer asks. Slowly, I nod. "He's... still fighting." Glimmer bit her lip.

"What?" I gasp.

Suddenly, there is the sound of beeping. A TV screen above the entrance flickers to life, revealing Cato.

"Cato," I whisper, my voice tight.

He's running, but from what? Katniss and Peeta aren't fast enough to chase him for that long.

Then I see it.

A pack of mutts.

The one chasing him, close to nipping at him, is a small-ish, dark haired wolf mutt with malicious eyes. A "2" is on a small cloth around its waist with stones.

It's _me._

"Clove?" Trevor shakes me. I stare at him.

"The Capitol is so cruel," I sob, breaking down.

Trevor pulls me into his arms while I cry. One by one, the other tributes turned away from the TV screen to comfort me, coming over and giving me a hug.

* * *

That night, in the parlor where the other tributes are resting, I try to sneak in the door unnoticed. But after the events of the Hunger Games, everyone senses me.

"Clove!"

"Are you okay?"

"It's alright."

They exclaim as they continue to sit around the fire, watching the TV screen. I make the mistake to glance up at it, and what I see immediately crushes me.

Cato is being eaten alive.

I watch him silently, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I jump when I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. Turning, I see Rue, who's staring up at me with an expression of sorrow and understanding. Right by her side, looking only at Rue, is Thresh. He died a few days after I did, and we saw each other briefly, but we were too far away to say anything.

I bite my lip. I'm faced with my killer, who's not looking at me.

"It was okay to kill me, you know," I tell him, finally making him look at me, "I wasn't that nice, taunting Katniss about Rue," I glance down at her, who gives me a small smile.

Seconds pass before Thresh cracks a smile. "You're not too bad, 2," he says, before plopping on the floor next to me. Glancing quickly at the screen, Thresh tells me, "Cato's dead."

I look up. An arrow is embedded in his head, his face calm and somewhat peaceful, although he's covered in blood.

Trevor, who's sitting on an armchair near me, leans down and whispers in my ear, "He's coming."

Cato's coming.

A big grin graces my lips.

* * *

**Cato**

Torn to death. Sounds bad, huh? Being ripped apart and eaten by mutts/former allies/fellow tributes? Horrendously painful. I failed. I failed to become victor. For Clove.

As I feel the twinge of an arrow hitting my head, there's only one thought floating in my mind.

I'm coming, Clove.

* * *

**What do you think? I came up with this at a study during school. My friends said it was "interesting." Wonder if that means it's good or not...**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clove: I'm glad you like my story... about you.**

**Amber68: In reality, yes... but if you think about it, when Clove talks about how she felt guilty that she killed several of the tributes, she goes through an subconscious transformation. Trevor will help with that. Good observation, though.**

**Clato 27: Clove was definitely partying... in a quiet way, but I get what you mean.**

**silverfly07: Thank you!**

**Guest: I never really liked the fact that the dead tributes, especially the unnamed ones, weren't ever going to enjoy life. That's where this story came from.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: Thanks!**

**girlwiththeknifes: Okay... I updated.**

* * *

**Clove **

"Aren't you excited?" Rue gushed as the TV was turned off.

"Definitely," I smiled as I got off the chair.

"I'm going to bed," Glimmer gave me a quick hug as she walked off, Marvel's arm around her waist.

"Are they... going to bed... together?" I stared awkwardly at the two.

"Of course not!" Trevor laughed, walking to my side. "Marvel's just dating Glimmer, and he's just going to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and go to his room."

"And you know this how...?" I teased, nudging him playfully.

"I pass by their door every night," Trevor defends, his hands up.

Thresh chuckles, while Rue rolls her eyes and says, "I'm going to hit the sack now. I'm barely twelve!" she laughed as she walked down the hall to her room.

"I'd better make sure she knows where her room is. They all look the same!" and with that, Thresh struts down after Rue, his walk confident and stealthy, despite his size.

"Which room is mine?" I ask Trevor, as, if by unspoken command, we both began walking down the hall.

"The sixth door on the left," he replied, his face solemn, "since you finished sixth," he adds.

It was as if I'd forgotten the Hunger Games. I was a killer then. I killed Trevor. I killed so many kids in that arena, lived so many cruel things, said harsh words, desired to hurt something, it's something I don't _ever _want to relive.

"O-Okay," I mumbled.

"Relax!" Trevor wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "That Hunger Games meant nothing to us, really. It was necessary, it was our fate to... I guess 'die,' but we never really did 'die,' did we?" Trevor chuckled.

"No, we didn't," I laughed.

Suddenly, it was as if nothing happened, we never were in the Hunger Games.

"Let me take you to your room," Trevor took my hand, and he led me down the hall, and stopped at the sixth door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Trevor smiled, and he walked down.

He was the first to die.

He has door 23.

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of angry rage sounding through the hallway. Pulling on a T-shirt and jeans, I yanked open the door.

To come face to face with Cato strangling Trevor. The other tributes, still deathly afraid of him, cowered against the back wall. Marvel was on the floor, unconscious. He probably tried to stop Cato, but Cato hit him with one of his powerful punches, knocking him out. Glimmer hovered over him with a wet rag and a worried look on her face.

"Cato! Stop!" I screamed. Cato's head snapped up.

"C-Clove?" He stammered.

Walking quickly over to them, I roughly pushed Cato away to check out Trevor. He was unconscious, and his face was gentle and soft.

"Trevor? Are you okay?" I caressed his face.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. "C-Clove?" He whispered.

I smiled. "Are you okay? Cato has a vice grip," I tried to make my voice sound joking, but my voice cracked.

"I know," Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought that I'd ever experience..." Trevor trails off, his gaze turning to Cato, who was probably fuming behind me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, looking him over.

"Not really," Trevor shook his head. "I'm just going to wash up, and then I'll go down to breakfast," Trevor assured, sitting up. Attempting to stand up, Trevor wobbled, and nearly slammed his head on the ground, had I not caught him.

"How about I take you to your room, and get you a wet rag?" I suggested kindly.

Trevor hesitated for a brief moment, before nodding and letting me take him all the way down to his room.

Laying him in bed, I went into his connected bathroom, grabbed a small hand towel, and washed it in lukewarm water. Coming back out to him, I looked him over again. There were angry red, black, and blue splotches all over his neck.

"These look bad," I commented, dabbing his neck with the rag **(A/N: I have no experience in stranglings, so bear with me.) **

"S'not so bad," Trevor murmured before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Making sure he still had a pulse, I kissed his forehead, and walked out, closing the door behind me.

To come face to face with an angry Cato.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" he snarled.

I shook my head. "This isn't the Games, Cato. This is our version of paradise. We don't kill them off now. Besides, Trevor's my friend," I told him.

"Seems like more than a friend," Cato growled.

I shoved him, hard. "If you don't respect my choices, then fine. But if I hear you laid a finger on Trevor, then nothing won't stop me from killing you," I hesitate before adding, "3."

I walk away, leaving a bewildered Cato behind me.

* * *

I sat down next to Glimmer and Marvel, fuming mad.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer asked.

"That's a bull question, Glim," Marvel shook his head.

"I can't believe Cato sometimes," I growled.

Marvel patted my back. "Shh..." he cooed. "Cato doesn't know how to turn off the bloodthirsty Cato side of him, Clove. He'll come around..."

A fiery-haired girl sitting across from me nodded. "It took me three days to not distrust everyone. I'm Cinder. Cinder Finch," she introduces.

"Clove, Clove Hekate," I introduced.

Suddenly, the doors slammed opee so hard, the doors flew off their hinges.

"CLOVE!"

Look who's in hot water.

Me.

* * *

**Who gets Clove calling her "3"?**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four people got my reference right! Congratulations: Guest, rachemma, Clato 27, and Athena's Gray Owl.**

**Don't worry for the people who didn't get it, there'll be plenty of other questions and references in this story. Hopefully.**

**rachemma: I wouldn't like it if he came in first without Clove, really...**

**Clato 27: Your wish is (hopefully) granted.**

**sweetStarre123: unique? I guess so... I would've thought, with SO many HG fanfics on this website, there'd be something like this.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: You're not stupid. I wouldn't even have gotten the answer. I had to look everyone's places on the HG wiki.**

**This story's going to sort of follow the books and movie. I'm kind of blurring the two at the moment, because I thought this... and then that... and then... *mumble mumble***

* * *

**Clove **

I turned to face Cato.

"What a surprise," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"What is going on here, that I didn't realize at the moment, and you never told me?" Cato screeched.

"I actually have no idea, Cato. Didn't the doctor explain any of this to you?" I replied calmly, turning back to my breakfast.

Suddenly, I'm jerked from my seat and slammed into the wall. His hands wrapped themselves around my neck.

"STOP BEING A SARCASTIC JERK TO ME CLOVE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Cato raged.

"I DON'T KNOW, CATO!" I shouted.

"YOU DO KNOW! YOU **DO **KNOW!" Cato yelled right back, and my mind gives out.

"I didn't kill her! I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I screamed.

Suddenly, Cato toppled over, and behind him was...

"Trevor?" I gasped as I slid to the ground. My neck is definitely bruised, and it hurts like nothing else.

"Here," he said, dropping the metal pole as he picked me up bridal style and took me to my room.

Laying me on the bed, Trevor dabbed at my neck with the same towel I had used on him.

"Almost like deja vu, huh?" he gave me a slight smile.

"Exactly like deja vu," I answered, my voice hoarse.

"Take a nap. I promise you'll be alright in a jiffy," Trevor vowed.

Believing him completely, I slipped into sleep.

* * *

I'm back in the arena.

I'm about to kill Girl on Fire, when Thresh pulls me off and slams me into the Cornucopia wall.

"You kill her?" Thresh screams.

"No!" I deny. It's true. I didn't kill her.

"I heard you. I HEARD YOU!" Thresh shouts back at me.

"CATO! CATO!" I screamed.

Thresh slams my body against the wall once.

My spine cracks, and I don't feel anything from my chest down.

Thresh slams my body against the wall the second time.

My skull cracks, and I suffer the pain again. I feel the air whistling around me before I land in the soft grass.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm transported back to the same spot on Katniss. Taunting her.

Then I'm yanked from her, lifted off of Katniss.

And dangling from Thresh's arms. He flings me to the ground.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He shouts.

I scramble backwards, away from him. "No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Thresh screams. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I -" Marvel killed her! I try to tell him, but the words don't come out. Then I see the rock. It can do some damage. "Cato!" I screech. "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear Cato, but he's too far away. I can tell just by the sound of his voice.

Thresh digs the rock into my temple. There's no blood, I hope, but I'm going to die.

I hear Thresh confront Katniss before running away.

"Clove, stay with me. Clove, please!" Cato begs me. He's not carrying a sword this time. He has a spear in his hand.

"Clove... please..." I hear as he fades away, as my brain drifts from that nightmare.

* * *

I'm jolted awake.

"Clove, you're awake!"

"Clove!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"You're awake!"

I open my eyes to find Cinder, Trevor, Rue and Thresh staring worriedly at me. In front of the open door, in the hallway, is Marvel. Behind it, in the safety and shadows of my room, is Marvel.

"Cato's tried to break into your room at least three times," Cinder informs me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask wearily.

"Two hours," Trevor butts in.

"R-really?" I stammer.

"You had nightmares, Clove," Rue whispers. "I think they were about the day you died." She sits on the edge of the bed, patting my hand.

"They were," I murmur back, my eyes locking with Thresh's. In return, he shared a glance with Cinder, who exchanged a look with Trevor, who motioned at Rue, who locked eyes with Glimmer.

"We'll be outside," Glimmer promises as she, Cinder, Thresh and Rue leave the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Trevor sat on my bed, right next to me. "Tell me what happened in your dreams."

Slowly, hesitatingly, I recount my nightmares.

"And then... Cato came to my side and begged me to stay." I finish, taking a deep breath that came out hitched. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Shh," Trevor coos as he pulls me in for a hug. Pulling away, he wipes away my tears. "Freshen up, and we'll go eat lunch." he smiles as he helps me into the bathroom.

I come out fifteen minutes later wearing a red tank top, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots. I put my hair in a half up hairstyle, and walk out confidently.

"You ready, scary knife wielder?" Trevor teases, offering me his arm. Looping it through, I open the door.

To run into another scuffle.

Marvel was fighting to keep Cato from barging into my room. Glimmer was slumped on the ground. Cato must've thrown her. Finch was bewildered, but managed to get in a few throws. It was Rue, who really shocked me into action.

She was on the _ceiling, _hanging onto the overhead lights precariously, scooting herself over until she was on top of Cato. Dropping, she flattened him, but only for a split second before Cato retaliated, clipping Rue's nose, causing it to bleed. Thresh, who was trying to fight Cato, roared in anger and pulled Cato upright.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Thresh screams.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I yell as loud as I can.

Silence.

"Cato, come to the lounge with me. I'll explain everything to you." I tell him as I head in the direction of the lounge.

Why is Cato acting like the anger-filled, not completely sane guy from the arena?

* * *

**There you go. I have only an idea of what to do next, but I have a few questions.**

**Easy one: Who was Clove referring to when she screamed, "I didn't kill her! I DIDN'T KILL HER!" **

**Opinion: Who should Thresh end up with: Cinder (Foxface) or Rue? **

**~squirmyorchid~**


	4. Chapter 4

**rachemma: I love long reviews. Trust me, I want to know about what you think.**

**Athena's gray owl: You're as smart as the goddess who you... perch, on. To be Athena's owl, you gotta be smart!**

**The First Maraudette: Aww... Thanks!**

**Guest: Even Katniss wasn't completely unscathed from the Games.**

**hgfan16: For the first one, or the second one? or both? I'll count it as both.**

**Guest: Ok!**

**Crim: Judging from your username, do you support CatoxPrim? Call me out if I'm wrong.**

**NeonHedgehog: Thanks!**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: Can't make up your mind?**

**Gabsters: So you want him to be mindless? Ok.**

**RandomGirl200: Well, I always update in as orderly a fashion as possible, starting with the last one to be updated...**

**Hannie597: ok, ok, and... ok.**

**Guest: for the first one or the second one?**

**clatoforever: You're definitely against ThreshxRue.**

**Aww... Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Clove **

I stormed into the living room and plopped on a couch, absolutely livid. I have a life here, a life of (indefinite) freedom, and I don't want to lose that.

"Okay, I want answers, and I want them now," Cato snarled as he literally threw himself at a couch nearby.

"Well, bossy brat, what do you want to know?" I snapped back.

"Where the hell are we?" Cato growled.

"In an underground building called the Fallen Tributes Village for the 74th Hunger Games," I answered quickly, leaning back into the cushions with an angry expression.

"So we never were meant to die?" Cato sat up straight, his expression one of anger.

"No," I shot back.

"Well, am I supposed to be happy or infuriated with it?" Cato asked me.

"Whatever you want to feel about it, I don't care. But if you keep disrupting our second life, you're in for some trouble," I answered, my ire rising.

"We were deceived! Clove shouldn't you be angry?" Cato tried to reason with me.

"I would. But I'm too happy being alive and uncontrolled and allowed to grow old and die a natural death to care," I retorted.

Suddenly, Cato had me pinned to the sofa. "You're not uncontrolled. Don't you remember our... little talk before the Games?"

I looked confusedly at him, although I knew exactly what they were talking about. "What talk?"

* * *

_I was staring angrily out the window. Stupid teenage hormones, I was angry at myself._

_Why, you might ask? It's simple._

_I may or may not be irrevocably in love with my District partner, who will or will not kill me in a split second._

_Eugh, sounds a lot like that really old book saga with the vampire and werewolf. What was the name? The Twilight Saga?_

_"Clove, you alright?" I turned around furiously to catch the eye of..._

_Cato. Of course._

_"Leave me alone, nitwit," I turned back around, but he grabbed my shoulder roughly._

_"Come on, you're distracted. And I can't have my District partner distracted." _

_I whirled around to face him. "Why do you care?" I screeched. "I mean, if you wanted to win, you'd kill me the minute you got off the pedestal! You don't care about **me, **you just care about your odds! Have you ever wondered -"_

_I was cut off by the feel of Cato's lips on mine._

_Momentarily distracted, I simply stared at Cato in shock as he pulled away. "That's why I care. And I will win."_

_And he left, leaving me even more confused than ever. _

* * *

"You remember," Cato smirked viciously.

"Get off me," I snarled.

"Why not? You liked that kiss, I could see it in your eyes," Cato taunted. He gave me lingering kiss.

With a powerful shove, I pushed him to the ground. Purposely stepping on him as I walked to the archway of the living room, I said over my shoulder. "Have you ever thought I had fallen in love with a sane, non-Career vicious, but tough guy? Besides, I may have a crush on someone else. Y'know, someone more goodhearted and happy to be alive, and not killing everyone in sight."

And with that, I left a slightly trampled Cato on the floor.

I ran away, to a place I don't even know, and burst out crying.

That was the first time I'd cried since I was five.

* * *

Ethan, the kid from Three, found me sobbing in a closet.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing soothingly.

A few minutes later, I found myself in Ethan's arms. Moments later, my tears subsided.

I stared up at him. "T-Thanks," I murmured. "I don't know what's going on. I'm so lost," I sobbed.

"It's alright. We all were. At least we're alive," Ethan soothed.

Helping me up, he gave me a smile. "So, you're friends with Trevor?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's one of the only nice ones," I teased. Ethan pretended to look hurt.

"Am I not one of the nice ones?" he yelped in mock pain.

I shoved him lightly. "Of course, you idiot."

Grinning, he bowed low and offered me his arm. "In that case, would you do this lowly peasant an honor and let me be your escort to the dining hall? They're serving a scrumptious meal today."

Laughing, I looped my arm through his, and we spent the time talking and laughing.

* * *

I noticed that Cato was alone the minute I walked in. All the other tributes were doing their best to help him, but he simply growled, and sent them scurrying to their tables.

"Do you want to sit with him?" Trevor asked the minute I walked in. Cinder, Rue, and Thresh were behind me.

I bristled. "Why would I want to sit with that jerk?" I growled.

"Because he needs to heal. We wouldn't want him to suffer here. We all know we'll be here forever, so why should we let him be miserable here?" Ethan pointed out.

I groaned. "Fine."

* * *

We sat calmly down, leaving me ultimately next to Cato. Great.

"What do you want?" Cato snarled viciously.

"We want to give you another chance," Ethan told him seriously.

Cato sneered at the boy. "Another chance? Yeah, another chance at what? Life? Because I don't have a life if I can't keep my sanity and my head wrapped around the fact that _I'm still alive._"

I patted his arm. "Yeah, we're all still adjusting."

* * *

**Instead of introducing Thresh/Cinder, as was decided by reviewers (sorry Thresh/Rue lovers, this isn't what you'd hoped.) I introduced Ethan, the boy from District 3! (Honestly, I'm a little obsessed with him.) Thresh/Cinder will be in the next chapter. I hope.**

**But for now, tell me: how should I continue this? and what other characters do you want. Name the district and their gender, and I'll consider it.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	5. Chapter 5

**rachemma: Those are good ideas. I'll think about it.**

**Natasha8228: I'm just dragging out Cato's insanity. I'll see when the road becomes clearer to him.**

**Clove Bebout: I have a fondness for the District 9 girl, yes. But I don't think all the tributes (save the Careers, Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, and Foxface) were really badass. Maybe I'll still include her, but without the badass-ness. **

**THGames75: Okay, thanks for being supportive.**

**Clovelyshannonigans: Maybe. He is, isn't he? My friend found out about my... uhm... ****_interest _****in him, and won't stop teasing me about it.**

**Athena's gray owl: Nerds are just people who want to make others intelligent in their expertise. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm a nerd myself. Most of my friends are nerds. Heck, nerds are ruling the world in my eyes.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: I like the District 3 tributes a lot, so I knew both of them might end up in the story, I just wanted to see if others wanted to.**

**RandomGirl200: Thank you!**

**Alice-Cullen-4everr: OMG! YOU'RE AN AMAZING WRITER! Okay, now that I have that out of my system: You're right. Haha, I never noticed. Clove is just so open now, it's pretty much Ooc.**

**Gabsters: I'm kinda lost about the first sentence, but I'll be fine. Ashby, you put some thought into the name.**

**Coolio: It's an interesting thought. **

**clovelycato555: Thanks!**

* * *

**Clove**

"Don't touch me." Cato growled.

"Don't get yourself all in a knot, Cato," Ethan joked lightly, leaning slightly away, not necessarily in fear.

Cato took several deep breaths before becoming calm. "You're right. I found a calming drug on my bed, and it's been a little help," he informed us.

Hmm... I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering whether he was telling the truth or not. "Are you sure it's okay?" I asked Trevor.

"Yup," Trevor grinned at me. "It's as harmful as a teddy bear."

"Uh... the teddy bears we get have real knives, swords and spears in their hands," Cato shifted nervously. I mentally cringed.

"Then... it's as harmful as a feather," Trevor tried.

"I'm allergic to feathers," Ethan shook his head.

"Leaves?" Trevor inquired.

"Could be poison ivy," Cinder pointed out.

"Clouds?"

"Bring rain," Rue said.

"The sun?"

"Can burn you." Thresh grunted playfully.

"Fine! Love."

"Can -" Everyone paused and looked at each other. Trevor grinned triumphantly.

"Harm you."

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Cato and me. A few silent minutes pass.

"It can," Trevor commented almost bitterly. "But let's go to lighter topics. Cato, have I told you about the Heads?"

"The Heads?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Heads. They're the people voted in to make events and basically entertain the other tributes. They're nominating people as we speak," Trevor replied.

"Who are nominating the tributes?" Finch asked wonderingly.

"I think the Capitol's nominating them," Trevor frowned, deep in thought.

_"Nominations for the 74th Hunger Games Heads are as follows..." _We all snapped up to stare at the television screen above the doors flickered to life. A young woman with a peppy voice, electric yellow hair shaped like lightning bolts, and fiery red eyes came on the screen. _"Cinder Finch, Ethan Digits, Marla Elec-snaps, Thresh Rock, and Trevor Willows. Thank you for your attention." _

"That's so cool!" Rue beamed, yanking at Thresh's arm, and staring at Cinder, Ethan, and Trevor. "You're all nominees!"

"Who's Marla Elec-Snaps?" I asked.

"She's my district partner," Ethan smiled. "She's a total sweetheart. Speaking of which, where'd she go?" Craning his head around, he began to look for his district partner.

"What kind of events do the Heads create?" Cinder asked Trevor.

"Who knows? Maybe dances? Activities? Games?" Trevor shrugged.

"Oh, there's she is! Marla! Marla!" Ethan called. Standing up, a beautiful young girl with clear brown eyes and long thick hair.

"What is it?" Marla whispered, her voice as soft as a feather and as quiet as a whisper.

"Marla, this is Cinder, Rue, Thresh, Trevor, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato," Ethan grinned.

"H... Hi," Marla blushed. "It's... It's nice to meet you," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you too," we all chorused in reply.

Slowly, Marla sat down next to Ethan, her hands shaking.

"So, who are you going to vote for?" Rue asked.

"I don't know," Glimmer frowned. "They're all part of our little group. It seems offensive to vote for one and not for the others."

"Then let's make a pact. We all vote diplomatically. Meaning, we vote in the people we THINK will be good, and we don't make our choices based on our friendship," Ethan decided. "You all in?"

"Well, the people who are running don't have to vote, right? Because that's kind of redundant," Cinder asked.

"No, I don't think you have to vote," Trevor shook his head.

"Then, I'm in," Rue smiled.

"Me too," Glimmer nodded.

"I'm with Glim," Marvel pecked her cheek.

"Sure," Cato shrugged.

"Makes sense to me," I smiled.

"Then it's settled," Ethan grinned. "We vote on whoever we think is the best, regardless of relationships."

"Now that we're done talking, do you want to go to the gym? We can play an old-fashioned game we play in District 5," Cinder suggested.

"Sure," we all agreed, and we left the dining hall.

* * *

"So, how do you play this game?" Thresh rumbled as he watched Cinder carry an overflowing bag of rubber balls. Suddenly, the bag ripped, sending all of the ball tumbling out.

"Dang," Cinder cursed under her breath as she stooped to collect them all. We all came over and helped her, collecting the many rubber balls. When I stood up, I saw both Thresh and Cinder reach for the same ball. Their hands touched, and snatched their hands away, as if they'd been burnt. Cinder's cheeks turned red, and Thresh looked away, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Cinder chuckled nervously, standing up. "We're playing free for all dodgeball. Every man and woman for him-or-herself. If you get hit by a ball once, you're out. Last one standing wins. And, to make it even more challenging," Cinder went to a wall panel and hit a few buttons. Our surroundings changed: shifting, wavering until it took on the guise of a mountain. On top was a plateau. Cinder hit a few more buttons, and drew something on the panel, and a wind whisked away all the ball in our hands.

"May the 1st Dodgeball Games, begin," Cinder smiled evilly as she ran away.

* * *

**It's official now: worst. chapter. ever. I'm dead serious right now. On the bright side, my facebook page is up, so check that out if you want to. Just search for "squirmyorchid."**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: I hurried. Are everyone friends now? I know your review was for the AN before that I deleted, but I'll count it for this one.**

**Athena's Gray Owl: Who knows? Wait... I know. Or do I? (Yes, I do. Don't worry. Actually, you should worry. I forgot.)**

**morganann0705: Aw, thanks!**

**AutumnWillow18: Yes ma'am.**

**Gabsters: You ARE an awesome reviewer. Can you guess who'll win?**

**PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer: Thanks!**

**Guest: Cinder was very clever. She was never weird. Why do your friends think she's weird?**

**Guest: You'll see.**

* * *

**Clove **

It took only a couple of seconds for me to snap to and run away as well. I hear footsteps, and I don't take the chance, only focusing on a single goal in the mountain forest: the dodgeballs in the crooks of several high tree branches. I scaled the tree clumsily, my hands occasionally slipping, my feet sliding out from under me. Somehow, I had managed to get to the dodgeballs in the branches. Seven. Seven precious dodgeballs that were as precious to me as my knives were in -

_In the Hunger Games. _

Suddenly, the cruel irony of this playful, competitive game struck me. Had it existed in District 2, it would've been a safer way to practice the Hunger Games, maybe even a game the little ones only five, six, seven would play. The dodgeballs would be throwing knives, swords, daggers, and with a one hit kill in a vital area. Even the area Cinder chose, and even the mere fact she chose it reminded me of the Gamemakers, creating a new arena to surprise us, to make us scramble. I wanted to play still, but I wasn't sure if the similarities of both games would ever leave me.

I looked down to see Rue easily approaching me, Thresh right behind her. I smile teasingly and reveal the dodgeballs in my hand. "Want to try?" I call down.

Then it hit me. My eyes widened as a now distant, discarded, unwanted memory striked me.

* * *

_I stared maliciously up at the tree. There, sitting high in a tree branch was my target. HER. _

_The Girl on Fire. _

_"Get her Cato!" I snarled as Cato began to powerfully climb the tree, taking daring and bold choices.  
_

_"You go babe!" Glimmer cried weakly. Even I knew her heart wasn't in it. All the Careers were informed of the triple romance in this Games: Girl on Fire and Lover Boy, Cato and Glimmer, and Marvel and me. All star-crossed romances, and all fake. Although it was easy to tell that Lover Boy had either genuine feelings for her or was a good actor (I'm betting on the former - I still don't completely trust him, since he's so good with words,) it was plain as day that Everdead didn't reciprocate. The boy that pulled her little wispy sister, must be her boyfriend. He had similar features, but if you paid attention, Girl on Fire's mom only looked at Girl on Fire and her sister. Not the boy. Besides, most of the kids in the roped off area looked similar to her: they had the same olive skin and dark hair, and most of their features. Besides, Girl on Fire is relatively good looking, but that boy was so attractive and mysterious, and loyal, I wouldn't put it past her to somehow snag (or trick) the boy and make him fall in love with her._

_"Get her Cato!" Marvel echoed me, his hand gripping mine firmly, but I knew it was in a friendly manner. Then he gave me a lopsided smile that I returned immediately._

_Suddenly, the branch cracked under his feet, and he fell to the ground with a hard thump. I cringed. Then my anger peaked. He hurt **my **Cato. _

_"Glimmer," I whispered. "The bow." _

_Nodding, Glimmer aimed and shot. _

_Miss._

_Another shot._

_Miss._

_Why was she so bad at the bow?_

_"Let me at her," Cato snarled, snatching the bow, aiming, and shooting._

_Miss, but he was closer than Glimmer._

_"Let's just wait her out." I turned to face Lover Boy, skeptical. "She has to come down sometime. It's either that or starve." Nice try Peeta, but Cato's not calming down anytime soon._

_Cato had a contemplatively angry look on his face, but then he finally said, "Fine." Then he shoved some stuff into Glimmer's hands. "Someone start a fire."_

_I don't trust District 12. So I shoved my sleeping bag to the edge, nearly in the shadows, and fell asleep with two knives in each hand, and the rest of my knives securely in my special jacket._

* * *

Snapping out of it, I turned to my left to see Rue, nearly two centimeters from my nose.

"Waah!" I screeched, instinctively falling backwards, only to fall out of the tree, sending me plummeting to the ground and almost instant imaginable death...

But I fell into a pair of strong arms. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at Thresh.

"Scared of a little girl?" He rumbled humorously as he set me down on my feet.

"When she pops up like a tiny ghost, yes," I protested playfully.

"I'm just that magical," Rue smiled sweetly as she landed lightly on her feet next to me.

"Yes you are," I agreed, ruffling her hair. "So, allies?" I held out a fist.

Rue and Thresh glanced at each other for a brief moment before stacking their fists on top of mine. "Deal."

Grinning, we headed out to search the woods.

* * *

Five minutes later, we ran into Trevor, Marla, Ethan, and Cinder.

"We're gonna get you!" Rue yelled as she leapt into the trees, the dodgeballs tucked into the black mesh bag Cinder had given us hanging off her right shoulder, and bounced against her left leg. (We were also given a harness. Why, I don't know. Flying is probably an unfair advantage.)

Thresh charged on silently, while I looped around and cut them off.

Securing them in a circle, Rue from the trees, Thresh and I on the ground.

"Uno!" Thresh called out.

"What are they saying?" Marla called out, her mesh bag holding a single measly ball.

"Deux!"

"I don't know!" Ethan replied.

"It's not English, as far as I know," Trevor grimaced.

"Three!" I screamed, as Thresh, Rue and I pelted them all with balls. The dodgeballs in their mesh bags were whisked away by the wind, and suddenly, they all began to fly as Rue leaped to the ground and walked over to us.

"How are we doing this?" Marla squealed in delight and fear. Ethan wrapped her arms around her.

"The harness connects to the ceiling when it registers you lost," Cinder explained. Then she looked down to stare directly at us, trying to look innocent. "You are some devious little kids. Oh wait, I mean, scary ex-knife wielding nymph, flying little tree hopper, and an immature, ox-like brute," She grinned cheekily as she flew away.

"When I get my hands on her..." Thresh grumbled.

"What are you going to do?" I teased.

"Yeah, kiss her?" Rue giggled as she hopped onto my back.

"W-Why would I kiss her?" Thresh stared at Rue and I like we were crazy idiots.

"I don't know," Rue paused, "THRESH AND CINDER, SITTING IN A TREE!"

Thresh slapped a hand over her mouth. "Stop screaming it!" He hissed. "We're not like that. No screaming, okay?" Rue nodded, and Thresh pulled his hand away.

"- K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Rue finished in my ear. "It's the child perspective of a traditional District 11 wedding."

"Oh," I giggled as we began to walk through the forest, Thresh shooting me a confused and suspicious look.

Suddenly, the ground behind us began to crumble. Thresh's eyes widened and took on a wild, fearful look. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me and Rue away from the crumbling thing. Then I remembered.

I wasn't the only one who thought this was like the Hunger Games.

* * *

**What do you think? It's a LOT longer than I usually write, but I just couldn't stop. Whoops.**

**MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE CALLED "Squirmyorchid"!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	7. Chapter 7

**PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer: Don't worry about Cato. He's coming up. No, what I meant is what ****_other _****little children at other couples' weddings think of it. Not necessarily the couple in question's child.**

**Guest: Aww... thanks so much!**

**ImagineThePossibility: Really? I'm not used to being funny in my writing. That means a lot. Thank you!**

**Athena's gray owl: Thanks!**

**Gabsters 1, 2, and 3: 1) You like Cinder/Thresh? Great! I don't think I'll add any specific tribute yet. There'd be too many. 2) Can you get that? More specifically, can you get that from ****_my _****stories? 3) I'm not sure how I feel about dead readers...**

**If We Burn You Burn With Us123: I'm struggling to keep up, since I have so much I have to do in the real world.**

**Upon a viewer somehow dying from story withdraw, *cough* *mumble* *cough*, I'm updating. But just this once. I'm prescribing some medicine for my viewers dying of the withdraw right now.**

* * *

**Clove**

The increasing rate of the crumbling behind us made us run faster and faster. I could keep up, seeing as I'm light and fast, but Thresh was a more bulky, slightly clumsy, and a bit slower guy carrying a 12-year-old girl on her back. Why was this so much like the Hunger Games? Why was Cinder torturing us like that? Suddenly, the ground under Thresh caved in, and Thresh threw Rue to me.

"Run, tree hopper!" I cried, catching her and dropping her next to me as Thresh fell through the hole, only to be jerked up by the harness. Rue ran, dragging me along.

We ran... And ran... and ran... until we got to the top of the plateau where we all had started. The crumbling ground behind us stopped, and I stared down my opponent.

Cato.

Looking around, I saw Cinder, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Marla, Trevor, and Ethan, literally hanging around, watching the scene.

"We meet again, Cato!" Rue said in a dramatic, low voice. Everyone laughed at the little one.

"We meet again, Rue," Cato mimicked, his smirk playful. Then he looked directly at me. "Oh, and hello, my name is Cato, and you are?"

"Clove, and I will pelt you with dodgeballs," I answer teasingly, my hands on my hips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rue slowly and stealthily trying to approach Cato.

"Oh no you don't," Cato teased as he turned and hit Rue in the forehead with a dodgeball, and Rue was yanked into the air.

"Rue!" I gasped dramatically, my hand to my mouth. Then I turned to face Cato. "Let's end this."

* * *

It was an all out war. My spectator friends were in it, gathering the stray dodgeballs and throwing them in. I was nimble and graceful, but Cato was a brute force who deflected my dodgeballs with his own, reflecting them so hard that they bounced right back to me. Of course, I couldn't let it hit me, and I couldn't run the risk of catching it, in case I didn't.

"It's time for your own doom!" Cato bellowed.

I chuckled. "Yeah right, Cato."

"Hell yeah!" Cato roared.

That did it, I burst out laughing, doubling over in laughter. I actually fell onto the hard dirt, Cato, thinking it was the perfect opportunity, chucked a ball at me -

Only for me to raise a dodgeball in the air and counter it. Shocked, Cato stood still for a few seconds, and a ball was flying in the air...

**_Thunk._ **

"Clove wins!" Cinder exclaimed as the harness lowered everyone down.

"No fair, Clove took advantage of me!" Cato whined playfully as the arena evaporated and was replaced with the normal, overwhelmingly large gym.

I socked him in the shoulder. "You took advantage of me too, buddy."

"Wha - I did NOT!" he pouted like a little kid.

Just then, Rue decided to leap on Cato's back. "You little big muscular guy!" she teased, tickling him.

"H-Hey!" Cato jerked away from Rue's wiggling fingers. "That tickles!"

"It's supposed to, numbskull," I laughed, flicking him lightly on the forehead.

* * *

"Voting's today," Marla worried. It was the morning after the dodgeball game.

"What, no speeches?" Cato asked.

"This isn't a democracy," Trevor teased, "it's a I-don't-know-you-but-I'll-vote-for-you-anyway government."

We all laughed. "So when is it?" Cinder inquired. "The voting?"

"6:30 PM," Ethan replied. "Don't forget our little deal," he reminded.

"Who's in it again?" Marvel asked, his face in complete confusion.

"Cinder, Ethan, Marla, Thresh and Trevor," Glimmer rattled off the names like it was nothing, counting the names on her fingers. "Yup, that's all of them."

"C'est super cool!" Rue thrilled out in French.

"Bien entendu, oui? Nous n'avons pas de voter en Panem," Cinder replied just as smoothly.

"Huh?" Cato asked, the bumbling idiot. _The bumbling idiot I so loved, _I should add.

"I'm guessing she said we don't vote in Panem," I pointed out. "Since she said 'voter' and 'Panem,' and I put it together. Am I the only one?"

"I knew," a chorus of voices answered simultaneously.

"You know what?" Cato snarled under his breath. This was what I'd been afraid of. He stood up, slammed his tray on the ground with a thundering clash. "**(BEEP) **you! I **(BEEP)**ing hate you all! **(Insert several curse words of your choice.) **Screw all of you!"**  
**

Everyone fell silent as Cato knocked over a few inanimate objects such as a trash can, a pole, a door, and left, his marks clearly left in the massive dents in the things his fist met.

"Was he on his medicine?" Marla asked, her voice fearful.

"I don't think he was," Glimmer said somberly.

"What could've made him forget?" Ethan puzzled.

"He lost to Clove last night," Marvel said flatly.

"So?" Rue tilted her head to one side, confusion painted all over her face.

"Cato hates being one-upped, beaten, and basically being second place," Glimmer explained.

"That was why he hated District 12 at the parade," Marvel continued.

"And why he especially despised Katniss when she got her 11," I finished.

"Well," Ethan and Trevor shared a look, before Ethan continued. "What do we do now?"

* * *

**I have finals coming up, and I'm completely terrified. So bear with me. I also have a new story, "Until Our Time Comes," which I adopted from storyfrikk, that you can all read. See you!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	8. Chapter 8

**PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer: Course!**

**mockingjay01: Thanks! I updated. YAY!**

**Gabsters: So... you've been dreaming about what Chapter 7 was about? I am very confused right now. But thanks for the support, I finished my finals. All A grades. YAY!**

**hungergamesv. twilight123: Thank you! I updated.**

* * *

**Clove**

I'm laying on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. All of us, (Glimmer, Marvel, Ethan, Marla, Cinder, Trevor, Rue, Thresh and I) put ourselves on self-lockdown, taking refuge in my room. Only Marvel, Thresh and Ethan attempted to leave and get food and other necessities. We had even voted while we were in my room. I'd voted for Trevor.

"Here," Ethan says, handing me a roll. "You didn't eat anything after Cato..." he stops talking immediately.

"I thought he was better," I mumbled. "I thought he was okay. I trusted him."

Rue creeps up beside me. "Clover?" She asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed.

Boy, was I so wrong.

* * *

"Clove, it's been a week, you have to come out," Glimmer pleaded from the other side of the door. I stared emotionlessly at it, tears streaming down my face.

"Clove, please," Marvel said softly. "Come out."

"No," I coughed slightly on my tears. "No." I said it so softly, no one could hear.

"You're scaring Rue," Marla murmured. Her soft voice barely got to me. Tears streamed down more and more, forming a puddle at my feet.

"Don't starve to death. We already bypassed that danger in the Hunger Games. Not here, where we're safe and warm," Cinder stated, half matter-of-factly, half worriedly.

"Clove..." Ethan's voice cracked on the single word. "please."

Slowly, one by one, I heard their footsteps walk away, heavy and disappointed. Like always, they'll be back soon.

As soon as I heard the footsteps fade to nothing, I heard the cling of something coming into contact with the doorknob. Seconds later, the door opened, and there stood Ethan in the doorway.

"How...?" was all I could get out before the door was slammed shut and locked again, and Ethan had me in his arms.

"Clove," he repeated. "Clove, Clove, Clove, Clove, Clove. Clove Clove Clove Clove."

"Ethan," I murmured. "Ethan, how did you get in here?"

"I'm from District 3. I know how to pick electric and nonelectric door knobs, since we operate the mechanics of both," Ethan explained. "Don't worry, the door is okay for use. You can lock this," he demonstrated, locking and yanking on the door before returning to me.

"Why are you here?" I cried, the tears streaming down my face.

"Clove, you can't hole yourself up here just because Cato had a freakout," Ethan explained.

"You don't understand," I mumbled, burying my face in his shirt. "I practically grew up with Cato. We trained at the same time, we became friends, I fell for him. I thought I was a vicious... I guess little girl, with my knives. We were a bit too close for the trainers' liking, but it didn't matter. I always had a sneaking suspicion they sent him to the Hunger Games early to distance him from me," I explained. My mind wandered as my eyes brimmed up with tears, not of sadness, but of wistfulness of the lost past. Memories began to come to the surface.

* * *

_"Clove, today's your first day of training school!" Mom squealed as she dropped me off. "My baby's going to learn how to use a weapon!" _

_"Mom," I groaned. I was eight. "I'm not a baby."_

_"I know," Mom smiled. "I just like to anger you, dear."_

_I groaned again, but more playfully. Then I stopped, and stared intently at her. "Mom?" _

_"Hm?"_

_"What kind of weapon should I use?" I was being serious. I know Dad wanted me to be amazing at swords, a common weapon for us District 2 people._

_Mom's face turned serious, and I knew she was thinking back to her own games, where she destroyed the entirety of the Careers when she was just 12. "Learn a weapon most people underestimate," she said finally. "Learn a little of everything, so that you don't find yourself useless. Even the survival stations. No one spends too much time there because they're so cocky. But eventually, one person will win, and if you find yourself alone for any reason, without sponsor gifts, you need to know how to fend for yourself."_

_I nodded somberly. "I love you," I stammered out. I never told my mom this often, since I was born tough and stubborn, according to Dad._

_"I love you too, sweetheart," Mom brushed an unruly strand of dark hair out of her eyes, kissed my forehead quickly, and left._

* * *

_"Everyone, this is Clove," I heard the Head Trainer, Marcus, announce as I walked in._

_"Clove... what?" A girl with blond pigtails asked, half curiously, half menacingly. She was in the front of the crowd. She couldn't have been more than twelve._

_"Clove Hekate," I replied, my voice emotionless, my face stoic, almost bored._

_"Hekate? You gotta be kidding me," the girl moaned. "She's gonna be a stuck up, arrogant, cocky prick, just like the rest of her family," she turned to her friends, almost laughing, more snickering._

_"What if I became exactly that, **just **for you?" I smiled sweetly. "After all, if you're going to assume nasty things, might as well become your worst nightmare," I took a step forward, and the girl took a step back. "What, scared?"_

_"That's enough," Marcus interrupted. "Maeve, don't assume. I was going to say that Clove's mother is Anastasia Hekate, but you interrupted me."_

_"**Anastasia** Hekate?" Maeve gasped. "The Victor who won when she was 12?"_

_"That's the one," I answered her, becoming bored again._

* * *

_I looked at all the stations people were occupying. I had spent some time in the survival stations, blowing off Maeve and her jerky friends when they came to tease me._

_"Why bother learning survival stations when we have the Cornucopia?" She had snickered._

_"Oh yeah? What happened when the lizards practically ate the Cornucopia, huh? Who won that time? That's right, Blight from Seven. NOT a Career," I snapped right back. _

_Maeve had simply snarled at me before waltzing away with her cronies._

_Knife throwing. That station was open. Heading over there, I found Maeve following me once again._

_"Aww, is the little girl afraid to try sword fighting?" She teased. _

_"No, I'm going to try that later," I replied, picking up a throwing knife. "for now, I'm just going to use the open stations."_

_"Sounds like you're afraid," Maeve taunted, relaxing carelessly and dangerously on the pillar nearby. I turned, seething._

_A flick of the wrist, a fast, careful and deadly aim. I almost aimed for a deadly spot, but my grandmother's words came back to me: "Don't harm anyone until you're surrounded by enemies you **MUST **kill." So I moved my hand slightly to the right._

_And the knife whizzed past Maeve's ear, burying itself no more than a centimeter away from her head._

_"Next time, I won't miss." I turned my back to her and began throwing the knives again._

* * *

_I sat down at lunch the next day at my normal school. Maeve had left me alone after that knife encounter, and I'd dabbled in spears and bows before eight o'clock came around and I had to go home._

_"Hey." I looked up. There stood a guy my age, with tousled blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, tight white shirt and beige cargo shorts with his sandals. A casual look, yet there were still girly girls watching him from their table, sighing occasionally, and trying hard not to swoon. "Can I sit here?"_

_I gave him a long, hard stare. Then I shrugged. "Be my guest."_

* * *

_"Ooh, look, the little Clover is going to try a measly slingshot!" Maeve squealed teasingly. I rolled my eyes._

_"Ooh, look, the little Maevey is going to try to win the Hunger Games by teasing people to death!" I mocked her, and those watching laughed._

_In an instant, I was pinned again the pillar, a hand on my neck, and Maeve leaned closer to my face. "You're going to die when I'm done with you," she snarled. I just mocked her again, instead mewing like an injured kitty. The grip on my neck tightened._

_"Actually, you're going to die in the Hunger Games if all you're going to do is follow Clove around like a lost puppy," I heard. Turning, I saw the same boy from lunch, smirking triumphantly at Maeve. "What, do you admire her skills or something? She's a tough girl in a small package, isn't she," his smirk became wider. "I bet she could take you right now, with you just following her around, watching her and not training. You're twelve, you shouldn't be trailing little eight-year-olds like us, you should be training like the rest of us are. Oh, should Marcus hear about this?" he pretended to think, tapping his chin._

_"Ugh," Maeve released me, waltzing off like usual._

_"Thanks," I grinned at the boy. "My name's Clove."_

_"Cato," He smiled right back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hey, train with me?"_

_"Sure," my smile widened. I had a training partner._

* * *

_I stood with my family, behind the 12-18 year olds. I couldn't wait another year to really experience a reaping. We watched as our ridiculous escort pulled the girl's name. "Maeve Quintessa!" _

_A fifteen-year-old Maeve began to **very, very, VERY **slowly walk to the stage, waiting for the girl who was supposed to go in her place, Natalie Ebony, to volunteer. Turning slightly, I saw Natalie smirking as she silently watched Maeve walk up. She was giving up her only chance to go and win the Hunger Games to let Maeve go. Why, though? Maeve didn't deserve the honor... that is, if she won. I smiled a big smile as Maeve was finally escorted by the Peacekeepers to increase her pace._

_I didn't pay attention to the boys, but I still caught the eye of Cato as the tributes were escorted into the building._

_Cato and I celebrated with the others as we watched Maeve get killed by a puny twelve-year-old with a sharp stone, who later won the Games itself. Natalie only smirked._

* * *

_"I'm going on a date with Clarissa Wood," Cato told me when we were in his room. He had called me over. "I need a good outfit. Could you help me?"_

_My heart sank. Wait, why? "Sure," I shrugged, struggling to keep my face emotionless as possible while searching his closet. I found a nice gray polo and black shorts and clean, new sandals. I threw them at him and walked out of the room. "Put those on," I ordered._

_A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a truly handsome, fourteen-year-old Cato, struggling with the buttons. "Clove, could you help me with this?" He asked._

_I laughed as I leaned close to him and buttoned his shirt. Looking up, I saw his dazzling blue eyes, and smiled gently, my heart pounding. Then I realized he wasn't mine. "Go get her, tiger," I tried to keep my smile on my face as I walked with him outside. "Tell me all about it later," I said, even though it was the complete opposite of what I wanted._

_It was only when Cato was gone and I was alone in my room that I burst into tears. It had taken a bit of time, but there was no denying it now._

_I was in love with Cato._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, his voice bringing me back to the present.

"I'm better," I croaked out.

"Will... Will this make you feel better?" Ethan stammered, before he swooped in.

Our lips met.

Although I was startled, I eventually relaxed. Maybe I could be happy with Ethan. _"Have you ever thought I had fallen in love with a sane, non-Career vicious, but tough guy? Besides, I may have a crush on someone else. Y'know, someone more goodhearted and happy to be alive, and not killing everyone in sight." _

Maybe my past self was right.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door, and I heard the hard **THUMP **as it fell off its hinges. Breaking away from the kiss, I turned to see...

Cato.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. 2,170 words. I just got SO lost in Clove's backstory I didn't pay any attention to how much I was writing. I am so proud of myself right now. It's not half-bad, either. Enjoy!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	9. Chapter 9

**PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer: I don't know... read and find out! **

**TrollingGirl: I need to know too! And I'm writing the story!**

**Guest: I updated. Are you proud of me?**

**TheUnrulyBallerina: Don't hate Ethan! I love him! Anyway, I don't think Cato wouldn't stoop so low to kill himself. He'll just rage for weeks on end. Clato... I'm being very gradual about it, aren't I?**

**Gabsters: You should feel bad about Ethan's face. As for Katniss... it wouldn't do to have the main character of the original story to be completely left out of this one, right?**

* * *

**Clove**

"YOU **(BEEP)! **Who gave you the **right **to kiss my Clove!" Cato roared, pulling Ethan off me, slamming him to the ground, pulling back his wrist. "I," _**punch**_ "Will," _**punch**_ "Murder," _**punch**_ "YOU!" **_PUNCH._ ****  
**

Ethan lay bleeding on the floor, scrabbling to get away. "HELP!" I screamed. "HELP!" I tried to pull Cato off, but he was too strong. He backhanded me, and I crashed into the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

"Don't hurt Clove!" Ethan shouted, roughly shoving away Cato for a split second before Cato pulled him up and slammed him against the wall. Ethan's blows were getting weaker and weaker, and Ethan's eyes were closing.

"NO!" I shrieked, and with the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a rhino, I lodged myself in between Cato and Ethan right before he dealt another blow. I saw Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, and Cinder right before -

**SMACK.**

* * *

I woke up in a different room, the sound of whirring machines surrounding me. I was in a hospital room. But... I'm underground... what?

"Clove." I turned sluggishly to face Trevor. He was sitting on my bed, a wet rag in his hand. Gently, he leaned forward to wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I groaned. "How is Ethan?"

Trevor's face turned somber. "Not good." Gesturing to my right, I turned and saw...

"Oh my god." My eyes swum with tears. He was hooked up on the machines I woke up to, and was heavily bandaged. He wasn't breathing normally, so there were machines pumping air in along with a sedative. His chest and arms were bandaged as far as I could see, since the blanket covered the rest of his body. The shoulders, which were exposed, were a deep purple.

"He's not going to be okay for a while," Trevor said sadly. "Cato beat him up bad."

"Where's Cato?" I croaked.

"In solitary," Trevor answered. "For beating up Ethan until he was close to death, and for not taking his medications."

"When will I leave this... where am I again?"

"The medical ward," Trevor clarified. "You have to stay for another week. Cato lost it and thought you were Ethan. But I'll tell you everything that's been happening lately." I turned away from him, facing the injured Ethan. "Clove? Don't you want to hear the results of the election?"

I turned to face him again. "Not with him so badly hurt." I gestured to the sleeping boy in the bed next to me.

"I see," Trevor looked away, as if fighting tears. "Well, I'll just let the others in." Opening the door, there stood Glimmer, Marvel, Marla, Finch, Rue, and Thresh, wringing their hands.

"Clove," Glimmer cooed as she raced to my bedside and held my hand, Marvel behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

Finch stood at the feet of the bed. "You will be fine. Cato will be fine. He's a step away from a steady healing process."

Rue snuck into the bed with me. "You're cold," she commented. Wrapping her skinny arms around me, she gave me a hug as she buried her face in my shoulder. "I'm glad to have not lost you."

Thresh wrapped an arm around Finch's shoulders. "Everything will be fine. We won't let anything happen to you," He said softly. Then I turned to see Marla.

Marla had rushed by to sit beside Ethan. Stroking his bandaged cheek, she said, "Clove... Ethan really must have loved you... to have taken all those blows." Tears began dripping off her face. Not facing me, I still could see her shoulders shake, and hear her occasional sobs. "I love him, you should know. He's the only guy who bothered to get close to me, and accept me for who I am, a half-blind dyslexic." There was the tiniest intake of breath at this. "I guess... if he really loves you, then I should be happy, right?" She choked. "I can't create a drama like on the shows the Capitolites love. It's a love complication, a love... square, I guess, with you, Cato, Ethan and me. But it wont be a square. I'll slip away. I won't compete."

"Marla..." I breathed. "Don't. You deserve Ethan, and I deserve Cato." There was a much stronger reaction this time.

"Clove! You can't still love Cato!" Glimmer gasped.

"He's been torturing you ever since he got here!" Marvel exclaimed.

"But I still love him," I said calmly. "Is that enough?"

"Not when he's abusive," Thresh retorted.

"He's only going to kill you!" Trevor said disbelievingly.

"I loved his old self. What's to stop me from loving his new self?" I asked.

"The fact he's explosive and easily provoked and violent," Glimmer looked at me like I was crazy.

"I've been Cato's close friend and training partner for eight years," I gritted my teeth, "and I know that the Cato that's being restrained is not the Cato I know and love. So can I at least try to get to the side of him that I once knew?"

Everyone paused. Marla was completely silent, tending to Ethan's needs. Rue was still warm in my arms, looking up at me with supportive eyes.

"No," Marvel said. "I don't trust him anymore."

"Since when did anyone trust that evil hulk?" Glimmer retorted. "I wouldn't, Clove."

"I would say no," Thresh began, "but I _was _kind of an 'evil hulk' to you guys," he pointed out. "I was a threat."

"I wasn't," Cinder said, "but I know that you can't truly change unless your DNA structure was modified, so go ahead. They wouldn't possibly change Cato's DNA structure unless they want to kill us all."

"Cato was a nice guy," Marla said. "You just need to be persistent."

"I think Cato is just guarded," everyone stopped to look at Rue. "He still doesn't understand the whole concept of this Victor's Village. I studied you all briefly, when you were at the lake. Clove, you hide your feelings under a mask because you're afraid of attachment. Glimmer, you take advantage of what you have, but you put up a facade that flaunts all of your advantages, and your true self is mistaken. Marvel, you have some dimwitted moments that give the impression of idiocy when you just see things in a different light than others."

"What are you trying to say?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm saying, Cato isn't an idiot. He knows how people tick. And what I'm trying to tell you is that... Maybe Cato's acting like this to prevent himself from being involved. I think he knows there's a reason Snow keeps us here. And it's not just to give us another life."

* * *

**I was so stuck for a minute. I just stared at the words until it hit me and I just kept on going. I'm on vacation right now, so don't expect any updates until I get back. And then I have a meet a day or two after I get back. Yay.**

**squirmyorchid**


End file.
